The Kanto Cataclysm- Episode 1: Beginnings
(We zoom in on a dark, and somber-looking one-floor building, in the middle of a forest, as smoke is coming from the chimney. We go into a dark room of the building and see a silhouette of a man in what looks like a lab coat, and is wearing baggy, stained pants, with a bad cut on his leg, and messed up hair that looks like it was shocked by a power line. ) (The room is a laboratory of sorts, with broken beakers and pokeballs scattered across the floor. The man picks up what looks like a man made evolutionary stone. With sharp edges and a refined shape, the purple color shines when the man put it up to the light.) ???: Finally.. i have created the ultimate power! This stone... CAN DESTROY AN ENTIRE REGION! (The light from the stone shines back on a man wearing a devilish smile and a piercing glare. The man is Professor Oak.) Oak: I hate this region.. I've always hated it! It's time for it to go away. (Oak limps over to a machine of puts the stone into a machine of sorts. After flipping alot of switches, he rests his hands on a big lever.) Oak: Goodbye, Kanto! AHAHAHAHA! (Suddenly, another man in a lab coat who has a messy brown mullet, a ripped light teal shirt, and papers falling out of his pockets. It is Professor Elm.) Elm: Did you finish the- Oak: I’M INNOCENT! I DID NOTHING! (The man stumbles and sets the lever to the highest setting- full power. The ground starts shaking as equipment falls to the floor, and an alarm screeches throughout the building.) Elm: What’s happening?! Oak: Thanks to you, i accidently pulled the lever to full power! Elm: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?! Oak: It means that it’s harnessing the stones full potential power. It can destroy the entire population of Kanto.. maybe even further beyond! (Elm manages to get up and attempt to pull the lever) Elm: Can’t we stop it?! Oak: It’s impossible now.. it’s already started the process! Elm: What process?! Oak: The process we’ve been talking about, you idiot! Destroying Kanto! (The building begins to collapse as does the rest of the outside world. Trees begin to disintegrate, as does everything else plant related. Everyone in Viridian City is panicking. Suddenly a huge beam shoots up in the sky… and an explosion the size of an atomic bomb happens, followed by a flash of pure white.) HOURS LATER ''' '''My eyes creaked open, as i slowly came to the realization of what the hell just happened. I spring up, panning around to see my surroundings. My arm is broken and has a bad cut, and i'm woozy from what happened. Breathing heavily, i glance around, but see nothing but shattered ground, cracked and broken buildings, and, worst of all, rotting bodies of other Pokemon and people. “HELLO?!” I screamed. No answer. I screamed it again. No answer again. I looked around to the right and left of me, when i noticed a mangled body next to me. On his burned leg was the remains of stiches, and below his head a beanie hat on fire. It was my trainer. “N-no… this can’t be happening… THIS CAN’T BE HAPPENING!!” I screamed in a partway mix of anger, horror, and shock as the feeling made my gut rumble. I pull my trainers body to my chest, and yelled his name into nothingness.. hoping he would hear me, wherever he was. “Hello..?!” I hear, from a behind the Pokemon Center. I turn around, thinking it was my mind at first. But then i heard it again. "Hello? Is anyone there?!" I slowly walk to the Pokemon Center. My body grows tense, as i carefully scout the area of the Pokemon Center. “Please.. please help me!" I heard. As i looked behind the Pokemon Center… i found a Haxorus who was was trapped under a huge rock. “Thank Arceus.. someone else alive.” The Haxorus says. “I’m flattered.” I say in a shy, low voice. I walked over and used Strength to lift and throw the huge rock.. “Thank you, thank you so much..” She says. Her arm and leg looked to damaged. “C’mon, lets go into the Pokemon Center and heal you. The machines might be working." I could hear her sobbing quietly. "I feel the same way." I said quietly to her. We healed up, her hugging me and crying afterwords saying thank you. It was getting annoying, i admit, especially cause i had my own problems to think about at that moment. Problems like contemplating my trainers death and how i'm going to survive. After we came out of the Pokemon Center, we decided to look for other alive Pokemon. So we went to Viridian Forest. (or what was left of it) It seemed like the best place to scope for alive Pokemon. The sun was almost up in the now pink sky, and it looked as if there was going to be a long adventure ahead. "I didn't catch your name." I said to the Haxorus, as we walked through the entrance to the forest. "Marie." "I'm Ace. Ace the Lucario."Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Catyclysm Episodes Category:Fanon Category:GreaseWaffle